1. Field
Embodiments relate to the updating of content on networked cache servers.
2. Background
In content management systems, a cache server may be used to store temporary content that had been fetched from remote servers. In certain situations, a cache server is defined and a group of users are defined to be close to this cache server. Content retrieval requests of the group of users who are close to the cache server are first directed to the cache server.
When the cache server gets such retrieve request from a user, the cache server first checks whether there is a copy of the latest content in the cache server. If the cache server has a copy of the latest content, then the latest content is delivered to the user. If however, he cache server does not have a copy of the latest content, the cache server secures the latest content from the remote server which has the latest content. The latest content is then cached in the cache server and also delivered to the user. Further details of cache server and remote server configurations may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,940,594 and 7,552,220.